


Elaboration de scénario

by MissCactus



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrire un thriller n'était définitivement pas pour lui. Après avoir réfléchi trois nuits, Akihiko ne pense qu'à une chose : se changer les idées !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elaboration de scénario

_Cours, cours, Hikaru-chan. Tu sais que si je t'attrape…_

« Usagi-san… »

_De quoi as-tu peur ? De moi ? Pourquoi ? Viens. Viens mon chéri, je suis là pour toi._

« Usagi-san. »

_Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu nous a tous manqué. Ne veux-tu pas te retourner pour nous revoir, après toutes ces années ?_

« Usagi-san ! »

_Allez, approche. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Donne-moi ta main. Donne-nous ton regard._

« U-sa-gi-san ! »

 _Aïe._ Akihiko ouvrit ses yeux améthystes pour regarder qui osait le déranger dans l'élaboration de son prochain best-seller. Cette fois, il devait faire un thriller. Evidemment, à cette annonce il avait directement refusé, n'étant pas spécialement fait pour ce domaine. Mais, comme d'habitude, quelques tours d'Isaka-san, de belles paroles à propos de son Misaki et le tour était joué. Il était désormais engagé pour un nouveau livre, la sortie déjà annoncée.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de rêvasser, n'as-tu pas un livre à écrire ? »

Il leva paresseusement les yeux vers son amant.

« -Ce n'est pas de mon registre, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-Alors tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, Baka-Usagi. » L'étudiant se retourna avant que l'écrivain n'ait l'occasion de répliquer et partit de l'autre côté du comptoir, mettant son tablier pour préparer le repas. Remarquant le jeune homme faire, l'argenté posa son regard sur l'horloge. 19h30. Il avait réfléchit tant que ça ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Soupirant, il se leva lentement du canapé, prit une chaise et la traîna jusque devant les fourneaux. Il s'assit dessus et, posant sa tête dans ses mains, il observa le brun. Ce dernier, nullement gêné par le regard insistant du plus vieux - c'est qu'il commençait à s'y habituer… - n'y fit pas attention et continua de gérer ses plats sur le feu.

« -Je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de finir tout ça, tu aurait pu commander quelque chose, quand même.

-Ce que tu fais est toujours meilleur.

-Je prépare les repas chaque jour, un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal.

-Mais je voulais manger ta cuisine… »

Soupirant face au comportement enfantin d'Akihiko, Misaki lui fit comprendre que la conversation était close et se reconcentra sur sa tâche principale. Après ces quelques minutes de préparation, l'étudiant enleva son tablier, posa les plats sur la table et appela son amant, qui s'était à moitié endormit en le fixant. Ils s'installèrent donc et commencèrent le repas dans le plus grand silence. Soudainement, comme à son habitude, l'écrivain posa ses yeux sur un aliment, le regarda avec fascination, avant de poser ses baguettes. Il remarqua le petit sourire du brun qui s'attendait de nouveau à une remarque des plus stupides, et décida de dire sincèrement ce qu'il pensait, à ce moment-là.

« Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point tu peux m'exciter, Misaki. » Dit-il tranquillement, fixant rêveusement le susnommé. Ce dernier posa violemment ses mains sur la table, se leva et, balbutiant des paroles sans queue ni tête, débarrassa la table, les yeux inlassablement baissés pour qu'il ne remarque pas ses joues rouges. Un soupir le fit relever à demi la tête, mais lorsqu'il croisa les améthystes de son amant, sa gêne ne fit que se décupler.

« Baka-Usagi… » Grommela-t-il avant de se retirer rapidement, espérant que les trois nuits blanches d'Akihiko lui seraient profitables, pour une fois. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance habituelle. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé en bas des escaliers, une main le surprit en le poussant dans le dos, le faisant dévier et s'écraser presque contre le mur. Poussant une exclamation de surprise, il se rattrapa de justesse en plaçant ses mains devant lui. Il s'apprêta à se retourner pour faire entendre à ce lapin stupide sa façon de penser lorsque deux mains se posèrent de pars et d'autre de son visage et qu'un corps se colla à son dos, l'obligeant à rester face au mur.

« Euh… Usagi-san ? »

Un baiser sur sa nuque fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Il attrapa les avant-bras de son amant et força dessus, espérant le faire lâcher. Mais, ayant moins de force que lui, il était évident que l'argenté ne bougea pas d'un poil. Commençant sincèrement à se dire que s'il ne résistait pas plus Akihiko allait prendre son manque d'attention pour une invitation, une pluie de baisers lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard. Malgré ses protestations, l'écrivain continua son manège, alternant entre baisers papillons et légères morsures, faisant frissonner le plus jeune contre son gré.

« H-Hé, sincèrement… Arrête, Usagi-san… »

Après une petite morsure, Akihiko suçota doucement la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui, laissant une marque plus que visible sur sa nuque. Misaki réalisa que demain aussi il allait devoir porter une autre écharpe, à cause de cet imbécile. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de plus réfléchir, l'écrivain entoura sa taille de ses bras et le plaqua encore plus contre son torse. Le brun ne pouvait ainsi plus se débattre, mais il continuait de grommeler à l'encontre de son amant pervers insatiable qui ne s'en préoccupait pas le moindre du monde. Il souffla sur sa nuque, remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla, lécha et suçota avant de replonger son visage dans son cou.

« Misaki… » Murmura-t-il de sa voix sensuelle, faisant trembler le susnommé. Déplaçant doucement ses mains sur le ventre plat de son amant, Akihiko ne cessait de laisser des marques sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Toucher son brun au-dessus de ses vêtements l'excitait déjà horriblement, cela lui suffisait à déjà imaginer toute la suite. Il tritura du bout des doigts les bouts de chairs à porter, par-dessus sa chemise, les pinçant parfois avant de les faire rouler entre son pouce et son index. Les gémissements de Misaki commencèrent à se faire plus audibles, à sa grande honte. Ses mains, posées depuis le début sur les poignets de l'argenté, se déplacèrent jusqu'à sa bouche. Il les mit dessus, appuyant le plus fort possible en espérant empêcher ses soupirs de plaisir passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Misaki. » Cette fois-ci, son prénom fut prononcé plus durement, le faisant frissonner et faisant surtout pulser son érection déjà bien présente dans son pantalon. L'écrivain passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun, frôlant sa peau chaude du bout des doigts, avant de monter brusquement jusqu'à ses mamelons. Il les pinça violemment et appuya fortement son sexe contre les fesses de l'étudiant en même temps, ce qui fit hoqueter de surprise ce dernier, avant qu'il ne laisse de bruyants gémissements s'entendre dans tout l'appartement lorsqu'Akihiko ondula des hanches, faisant buter son érection contre son entrée. Amant qui ne pouvait désormais plus du tout retenir ses gémissements, bien qu'il ne cessait d'essayer.

« U-Usa-Aaaaah… ~ »

L'argenté se laissa doucement tomber au sol, entraînant avec lui Misaki, et se retourna pour pouvoir s'adosser au mur. Replaçant correctement son amant entre ses jambes, toujours dos à lui, il lui prit doucement le visage pour le tourner et enfin l'embrasser. Embrasser ses lèvres si douces, avec ce parfum si enivrant dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Forçant quelque peu le passage de sa langue, il explora intégralement la bouche du brun qui soupirait de plaisir, heureux lui aussi de pouvoir retrouver le goût de son amant. Ils se séparèrent légèrement pour reprendre rapidement leurs respirations, avant que le plus vieux des deux ne reprenne possession de sa bouche, demandant un baiser plus fougueux cette fois-ci. Rares étaient les moments où Misaki se laissait aller, mais, estimant que son amant avait assez travaillé pour recevoir un récompense, il passa ses mains dans ses mèches argentées et répondit timidement à son baiser.

Akihiko détourna l'attention du brun avec ses baisers tandis que ses mains en profitaient pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

« N-Non ! » L'étudiant coupa le baiser et essaya de s'extirper des bras de l'argenté. « P-Pas ce… Soir ! Je dois travailler… Encore… Beaucoup ! » S'exclama-t-il. Faisant fi de ses protestations, l'écrivain empoigna fortement son sexe au travers de son dernier rempart, le caressant rapidement et se réjouissant des soupirs de plaisirs qu'il arrivait à tirer de son amant. Misaki détestait ressentir ce genre de sensations, cet horrible réchauffement dans son bas ventre qui lui donnait tellement envie de se mouvoir contre cette main, d'enlever lui-même son boxer pour se rapprocher encore plus de son amant. A chaque fois qu'Akihiko le touchait, il ressentait toujours ces mêmes choses et devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser son corps parler à sa place.

« Misaki… » Appela l'écrivain. « Laisse-toi aller. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu te laisses aller et que tu me montres ce que tu veux. » Murmura-t-il sensuellement. « Montre-moi _tout_. » Misaki hoqueta de surprise à la sensation de la main froide sur son sexe tellement chaud, et aux paroles de son amour. Il écarta ses jambes, appuya ses pieds sur le sol et souleva lentement son bassin. Il le bougea timidement, tandis que l'argenté posait ses yeux rétrécis par le plaisir sur le visage rougi de plaisir de son amant.

« Oui, continue, Misaki. » Enhardi par ces paroles, le susnommé bougea plus rapidement ses hanches, la main sur son sexe se mouvant à son tour, elle aussi, tandis que le plus jeune gémissait désormais bruyamment. Akihiko passa son pouce sur le haut de la verge du plus jeune, et posa sa seconde main sur les testicules gonflées. Ces actions tirèrent un léger cri de plaisir au brun, qui tourna son visage pour l'enfouir dans l'épaule de l'argenté.

« Usagi-san… Usagi-san… Usagi-san, Usagi-san… » Répétait-il inlassablement. La main de son amant s'agita plus rapidement, le faisant haleter bruyamment, cherchant difficilement de l'air, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se tende et qu'il ne jouisse dans un grand cri. Il retomba épuisé sur son amant qui embrassait tendrement son front. L'écrivain lécha une larme de plaisir qui perlait au coin de l'œil de Misaki. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir en sentant toutes ces petites attentions qui l'emplissait d'une joie sans fin.

« Misaki, ouvre les yeux. » Demanda doucement Akihiko. Le susnommé n'eut aucune réaction. « Misaki. » Répéta-t-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin apercevoir ces deux grandes émeraudes qu'il aimait tant. Il captura tendrement les lèvres du jeune homme, tandis que d'une de ses mains il relevait une de ses cuisses. Il la caressa et tout en picorant la bouche de Misaki de la sienne, puis fit pénétrer brusquement un de ses doigts de son autre main dans l'intimité du brun. Il grogna de mécontentement, il aurait vraiment voulu se reposer cette nuit…

« T'es vraiment chiant, Usagi-san. »

Apparemment, Misaki n'avait pas l'air de trouver ce premier membre gênant. Il le retira donc, avant de le réenfoncer avec un autre. Cette fois-ci, un pique de douleur irradia quelque peu les reins du brun. Son amant massa avec de légères caresses son sexe, le faisant de nouveau durcir, pendant que ses doigts se mouvaient lentement à l'intérieur de son amour. Lorsque les gémissements de Misaki recommencèrent à se faire entendre, Akihiko inséra plus rapidement violemment ses deux doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'un long cri de plaisir se fit entendre. A ce moment précis, il comprit que son amant était fin prêt pour la suite.

Il retira ses doigts de son intimité, le retourna face à lui, et plaça ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever. Automatiquement, les bras de Misaki vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et il se laissa déplacer jusqu'au canapé où Akihiko le déposa doucement. Il l'embrassa et, relevant son pull pour lui mordiller le torse, il le pénétra. Il attendit patiemment que son amant se détende, avant d'entamer de légers va et viens qui firent soupirer le brun. Un plaisir sans nom fit rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues alors que ses bras rapprochèrent encore plus l'écrivain de son corps. Il nicha son visage dans les mèches argentés de son amant et respira son odeur à plein poumons.

 _Comme notre première fois…_ Fut la dernière pensée cohérente de l'étudiant.

* * *

« -J't'avais dit d'arrêter…

-Mais tu avais l'air de tellement apprécier.

-N'importe quoi… » Grommela Misaki en plongeant son visage rouge de gêne dans l'oreiller du lit d'Akihiko où ils avaient fini par atterrir durant la nuit. Ce dernier enfila une chemise et remit sa cravate en place avant d'envoyer un de ses T-shirt sur la tête de l'étudiant.

« Baka-Usagi… » L'entendit-il murmurer alors qu'un sourire tendre prenait place sur ses lèvres.

« -Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt.

-Pfff, comment je pourrais, j'ai trop mal… » Un léger rire secoua les épaules de l'argenté.

« Je t'aime, Misaki. Tellement. » Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

_Tu peux toujours courir avant que je ne te dise que c'est réciproque. Tu m'en ferais voir de toutes les couleurs si je l'avouais…_

Mais l'écrivain n'avait pas besoin de réponse pour le moment, il connaissait très bien les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard, sans qu'il ne lui dise clairement. Il passa doucement une de ses grandes mains dans les mèches de Misaki, souriant tendrement en voyant son visage paisiblement endormi.


End file.
